dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Phantom
Tucker Phantom is an evil and dangerous ghost version of Tucker Foley created by Desiree when he wished for ghost powers. He was the main villain of "What You Want." History Danny and Tucker were great friends and shared almost everything, but the one thing they couldn't share was Danny's ghost powers. Tucker always found himself on the bad end of Danny's powers. His jealousy grew to the point where he wished he had ghost powers as well. Desiree overheard this wish and granted it, giving Tucker all the same ghost powers that Danny had. He proclaimed himself Tucker Phantom and began making mischief around Amity Park. Danny tried to dissuade him from causing more mischief, but Tucker was enjoying his powers too much. This was the first time Danny and Tucker fought with each other since they first met. Danny was unsuccessful, and Tucker continued to become more powerful and more evil. Danny fought Tucker Phantom in Fenton Works, where he defeated him by using the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate human Tucker and the evil ghost Tucker. He then trapped ghost Tucker in the Fenton Thermos and later banished him to the Ghost Zone. Appearance At first, Tucker Phantom retains his appearance as Tucker Foley but gains a green ghostly aura and glowing blue eyes. As he becomes more angry and more powerful, his appearance changes to that of a large, muscular green goblin-like creature with red glowing eyes, pointed ears and teeth, and claw-like fingers. Personality Tucker keeps his basic personality, though his thoughts and actions are dominated by his anger and jealousy. He has nothing against cheating, stealing, teasing, attacking people, or even attempting to kill Danny. Powers and Abilities Although Tucker Phantom only had his powers for a few days, he nevertheless posed a dangerous threat. He had all the powers that Danny had at the time, though was much stronger than Danny. Danny was only able to win their fight through quick thinking. *'Ghost Sense': Tucker Phantom can sense nearby ghosts, including half-ghosts such as Danny. When this occurs, a blue wisp of energy comes out of his mouth. It's similar to Danny's sense. *'Intangibility, 'Invisibility, and Flight: Standard ghost power. Tucker Phantom could fly much faster than Danny could, almost becoming a blur due to his speed. When flying, he has a ghost tail and leaves a distinct energy trail behind. *'Overshadowing': Tucker Phantom can overshadow another human to completely gain control over the person's actions. He is also able to resist ghosts that try to overshadow him. **'Exorcism': Tucker Phantom can push an overshadowing ghost out of his body. *'Ghost Ray': Like Danny's ghost rays, Tucker Phantom's ghost rays are green. *'Supernatural Strength': Tucker Phantom was much stronger than Danny. He easily overcame him in a hand-to-hand fight. *'Supernatural Breath': Tucker Phantom can blow out air with enough force to knock someone off their feet. *Transformation: As Tucker Phantom becomes more angry and jealous, he changes into larger and more powerful versions of himself. His appearance changes from Tucker Foley to that of a giant, hulking green monster. S01e06 Tucker Phantom invisible.png|Invisibility S01e06 Tucker Phantom intangible.png|Intangibility S01e06 Tucker Phantom flight 1.png|Flight S01e06 Tucker Phantom flight 2.png|Tucker Phantom flying faster than Danny S01e06 Tucker overshadows Paulina.png|Tucker Phantom overshadowing Paulina S01e06 Tucker Phantom transformation stage 1.png|Transformation process stage 1 S01e06 Tucker Phantom full form.png|Transformation process stage 2 S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman breath.png|Superhuman breath S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost ray 3.png|Ghost ray S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S01e06 Tucker Phantom expelling Danny.png|Ghost expulsion S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost tail.png|Ghost tail S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman strength.png|Superhuman strength S01e06 Tucker Phantom transformation.gif|Transformation part 2 Sightings Trivia *Tucker Phantom's appearance and personality are likely based on the Marvel superhero The Incredible Hulk, who is also an incredibly strong angry green monster. *Tucker Phantom is one of the very few ghosts who does not make a cameo in “Phantom Planet” turning Earth intangible. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males Category:One-shot characters Category:Ghosts that do not appear in Phantom Planet